Will The Circle be Unbroken?
by UnBrokenCircleOfFaith
Summary: [TWO-SHOT] [AU] No one could understand why they were drawn to each other instantly. Their friendship budded early, and the crowd still wondered how two opposites could be so compatible. [Serah x Noel ]


**A/N: **Maaaan, it's been a while since I have uploaded anything, some of you might know me from my other account, A change had to made so I made it! This story is for my amazing boyfriend, KavanBurningWings. He's the one that encouraged me to get my butt into gear, haha! Anyway, I hope you guys like this! It's been a while since I have written a story, so be nice. would appreciate any feedback though, I'm not going to get mad if you hand me constructive criticism, I'm always looking for ways to improve!

* * *

**Will The Circle Be Unbroken**

A voice as smooth as silk cut through her thoughts: she flipped the cover of her notebook to close it. Whirling around in every direction to ensure that the person didn't read the contents; a confused look took place the moment her eyes met a striking sapphire. Handsome features that instantly had her cheeks reddening with the simple fact they made eye contact. It seemed ridiculous to her, that a simple look had her infuriated and shy all at once.

He saw it.

The silent realization made her heart gravitate. Averting her gaze, she tried to focus her attention on something else. Pretend that he didn't exist. It was a desperate attempt, and she failed miserably. A complete stranger probably just saw a very personal journal entry; he probably knew things about her now that no one else did. When that thought crawled through her mind, the colour in her face drained with horror. The boy's expression shifted to one of concern when he observed that change in detail.

"Are you okay . . .?"

Now he probably thought she was crazy. Maybe he didn't read any of it after all. A small smile pushed that frown off her face as she forced herself to look back up at the other. "Yeah, I'm fine, you really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that, you know." Serah giggled softly and the boy smiled faintly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so easily scared, people will think you're up to something," As he said this, he cocked his head to the side. "Unless there's a reason you're on edge?" Serah's eyes widened at the question and her lip quivered nervously as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"N-no…"

"Uh… Huh." That tone of disbelief as evident as day as he folded his arms for emphasis. He could tell she was a bad liar, one of the worst he's ever seen. And that was saying a lot. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me what Snow did then-." And before he could finish, she fell right into that little trap he set.

"How did you know about that?" The look on her features could easily be labeled as horrified. This sparked his curiosity.

"I didn't until you confirmed it just now." Seeing her lips twist downward in a frustrated manner made his quirk into an amused smile.

"You tricked me, that was a cheap shot…"

"And you fell for it, Flamingo." He used the nickname that he had given her the day he saw her in the classroom for the first time. As he moved into the seat next to her, Serah's eyes casted downwards. "You can't blame me for that," he pointed out casually and she responded with a sigh, she knew he was right.

Even in Elementary, the cliques existed. Noel 'accidentally' got himself labeled as a 'troublemaker'. Though, he may have gotten himself into a little mischief here and there, Noel generally wasn't that stereotypical bad boy. As far as he was concerned, everyone who formed that idea of him was just illusive. And unfortunately, it gave him unwanted attention. Serah had the opposite problem; she had been labeled the outcast within days of her first. As a generally quiet girl, she kept to herself and didn't open up around others. In the eyes of the students at New Bodhum elementary, these two were complete opposites.

Seeing them like this, talking and bickering, sent their classmates buzzing with questions. Word spreads like wildfire, and almost nine out of ten times—the word is always a lie.

Though they were opposites, they clashed very nicely like when the strawberry compliments the banana in a milkshake. It just worked in a way that others couldn't understand.

"I'm Noel, Noel Kreiss." The boy introduced with an air of confidence that couldn't be ignored. The pinkette admired the way he carried himself. A tender smile formed on her rose petal lips as she giggled delicately before meeting his captivating gaze.

"I know, we've been in the same class for a while," Serah pointed out, letting him know that she paid attention. She is very skillful in remembering names. "I'm Serah Farron. It's nice to meet you."

"No, that can't be right. Your name is Flamingo. It's not nice to lie, ya know." He teased her, simply wanting to see how she would take it. And he was gifted with a response when she puffed out her cheeks and looked the other way.

"Serah Farron is my name, though." She sounded a little defeated.

Deciding to end his teasing for the moment, he offered her a smile as he turned towards her a bit more. When he did that, Serah glanced back and their eyes met once more. That irritated expression melted away and a meek smile formed on her lips as she looked away and re-directed her attention to her desk: pretending that it was the most interesting object in the room.

"Are you sure you want to be seen around me?" Serah couldn't help but ask and Noel scowled noticeably.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be over here, wasting my time." His answer shot out like an arrow set on its target. "Besides, why would I give a damn what these boneheads think?"

Appearing sheepish at the response that she received, she smiled apologetically. "Yeah, you're right. Stupid question, I guess I'm just surprised, is all."

"Yeah, well, get unsurprised because I plan on sticking around." He said; his words were filled with a promise that would never be broken. His resolute tone took away her ability to speak, so she glanced down at her hands that were clasped together on her desk. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" His lips quirked into a soft smile: knowing exactly why the Flamingo girl couldn't say a word.

You wouldn't know it, but Noel was very perceptive of those around him. Serah didn't know exactly how much others spoke of her; how some of them didn't have anything pleasant to say. She may not be aware of how much knowledge he had yet, but Noel knew the situation better than he let on.

A smile brightened her soft features as she looked back up at him. "Thank you, that makes me very happy."

When she said this, Noel lifted his hand to awkwardly scratch at the back of his cranium. "You don't have to thank me," Allowing his gaze to meet hers, "Everyone needs at least one friend, and I want to be yours." 

* * *

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
